


Included

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [64]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Missing Scene, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are better than they are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Included

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 June 2016  
> Word Count: 302  
> Prompt: 5. Someone didn't make the team  
> Summary: "You are better than they are."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene nebulously set at some point after the events of episode 01x04 "The Number of a Man", but before the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: There is something about Jacob and his automatic writing prophetic abilities that makes him so fascinating and endearing to write for. That he can also see the otherworldly beings involved in this whole rise to Damien's ascension as the Antichrist just makes sense to me. Amusingly enough, he's kind of taking on a sort of John the Baptist role for Damien in my headcanon, and I'm totally okay with that. 
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He sits at the table, paper and crayons before him. There's nothing to draw, the crayons aren't telling him any stories. Daddy and Papa are both working, so he's sitting quietly at his daycare. He has no homework, and none of his friends are there today. They all are playing on the tee ball team.

"You are better than they are."

He looks up to see an older woman sitting next to him. One eye is milky white, but the other studies him intensely. He tilts his head to study her. She wears a shapeless black dress, hanging loose everywhere but her arms, and a flowing hood, like some of the nuns at his school.

"You aren't afraid of me?"

"No, ma'am," he replies politely, still studying her face. "Should I be?"

She smiles at that and pats his hand. "You're not drawing today. Why is that?" When he shrugs and looks away, she squeezes his hand lightly. "What is it, boy?"

"The crayons won't talk to me today," he finally says, meeting her gaze again. "It's too quiet here today. My friends are playing tee ball."

"You don't like the silence?"

"Only when Daddy and Papa are near. They keep me safe. The noise here keeps me safe."

She picks up a crayon and holds it out to him. "If I tell you a story, will you draw it for me?"

"Oh yes!" His face lights up as he pulls a piece of paper closer and poises the crayon over it. "I always try to draw the stories Daddy and Papa tell each other when they make dinner."

"That's a good boy. You don't need tee ball to feel included, Jacob. You just trust your fathers and your crayons." She pauses as he nods, then continues on, "Once upon a time…"


End file.
